The present invention relates to faucets for delivering water from a water source and, more particularly, to faucets for delivering potable water having reduced amounts of metal contaminants.
Current faucet systems for delivering potable water include a spout that dispenses the water from the water source. The spout is commonly formed of a metal, such as brass, chrome, or steel. Truly potable water should have only a minimal amount of chemical and metal contaminants. Accordingly, the type of metals used to form the spout and the size of the spout are typically limited in order to prevent or minimize the release of undesirable chemical and metal contaminants. For this reason less expensive, more corrosive metals, such as zinc, typically cannot be used in forming a spout for dispensing potable water, thus thwarting efforts to make less expensive faucets. Furthermore, the amount of metal contaminants released in the water is related to the size of the metal spout through which the water flows and is dispensed. For this reason, spout design and size is also typically limited.
Accordingly, a need remains for a faucet having a spout that minimizes the water's contact with metal, while enabling the use of less expensive metals, retaining the aesthetic qualities and durability of the rigid metal spout, and/or providing flexibility in spout style and size.
The present invention provides a faucet having water isolator couplings. In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the faucet is used for delivering water from a water source and includes a spout body formed substantially of a metal. The spout body includes an inlet end, an outlet end and a chamber extending between the inlet end and the outlet end. A tube formed of a non-metallic material is enclosed within the chamber and extends between the inlet end and the outlet end. The tube has a receiving end disposed proximal the inlet end and a dispensing end disposed proximal the outlet end. The tube defines a passage extending between the receiving end and the dispensing end. The receiving end is in fluid communication with the water source to communicate the water through the passage. The faucet also includes an inlet coupling formed of a non-metallic material and having a central inlet opening extending therethrough. The inlet coupling is molded about the receiving end of the tube such that the receiving end of the tube is sealingly received within the central inlet opening. The faucet also includes an outlet coupling formed of a non-metallic material and having a central outlet opening extending therethrough. The outlet coupling is molded about the dispensing end of the tube such that the dispensing end of the tube is sealingly received within the central outlet opening. The inlet coupling is sealingly coupled to the inlet end of the spout body to secure the receiving end of the tube to the inlet end of the spout body, and the outlet coupling is sealingly coupled to the outlet end of the spout body to secure the dispensing end of the tube to the outlet end of the spout body, such that the water received in the passage is prevented from entering an area of the chamber between the tube and the spout body.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the inlet coupling has an elongate body defining a central inlet opening extending therethrough. The central inlet opening is in communication with the passage and defines a first end and a second end. The first end sealingly receives the receiving end of the tube. The inlet coupling has a plurality of snap-fingers defined in the second end. Each of the plurality of snap-fingers has an outwardly extending tab, which engages an edge of the inlet end of the spout body.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the inlet coupling has an elongate body defining a central inlet opening extending therethrough. The elongate body has a first end and an opposite second end. The receiving end of the tube is sealingly received in the central inlet opening at the first end. The elongate body has a groove extending about an outer surface of the elongate body adjacent the second end. The inlet coupling further includes a retaining clip. The groove receives a portion of the retaining clip, such that the retaining clip protrudes radially from the groove to engage the inlet end of the spout body.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the outlet coupling includes an outlet coupling body formed of a non-metallic material and having a central outlet opening extending therethrough. The dispensing end of the tube is sealingly received within the central outlet opening. The outlet coupling body further includes a radially extending lip and a groove adjacent the lip. The outlet coupling includes a clip having a slot. The outlet coupling body is received in the slot such that the clip is at least partially disposed in the groove. The clip extends radially outward from the coupling and abuts the shoulder. The outlet coupling sealingly engages the outlet end of the spout body to secure the dispensing end of the tube to the outlet end of the spout body.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.